


Execution

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Broken Families, Character Death, Execution, F/M, Graphic Description, Original Character(s), Prisoner of War, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, She couldn't save him, She got there just in time, Stormcloaks, Thalmor, This isn't part of their story, This was strictly for feels attacks., breton - Freeform, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: The Stormcloaks saved their land.Imani couldn't save him... she could only watch him die.





	Execution

**Author's Note:**

> This is N O T part of their story line. Apparently back in January I just needed to feel bad. So I wrote this. And now I'm posting it. And not my feelings hurt all over again and I hate Ulfric that much more. 
> 
> *hugs my precious perfect otp and falls into marshmallow pile*  
> *eats feelings*

The sky above spilled its rain down upon the massive crowd below, soaking them through and going utterly ignored, as they cheered and cursed the line of those set for execution before them. The Breton pulled her sodden hood tighter around her head in hopes to drown away the noise that overwhelmed her as she tried to navigate through the blood hungry gathering to get closer to the ones set to die. 

To get close just one last time. 

The rain mingled with her tears as she broke off toward the edge and skirted along the soldiers and citizens and a jerk came to her gait as the headsman's axe made contact with the block and the crowd roared with excitement. Imani sucked in a hard breath, the icy sting of it amplified by the dread and anguish that had long since consumed her, and forced herself to move faster. 

She had to make sure that she didn't miss it…she had to make sure he knew she was still there. 

In the next instant the girl found herself exactly where she had and had never wanted to be. The headless body of the Altmer was kicked away and his head had been flung out to the gathering who had enthusiastically taken to battering it. Her heart jackhammered away at her chest, the _th-thump!_ making her feel even sicker as it deafened her, and frantically she looked over the remaining Thalmor hoping and praying that this was just a horrid dream and- 

Their eyes met and Imani found herself stifling a sob against her palm that had slammed itself over her mouth. He had been beaten just as the rest had been, though it appeared Ulfric and the rest of his brutish followers had made sure to go out of their way. The new high king knew well who Rulindil was and had taken no mercy on him. Imani fought down a gag as her adrenaline surged and with it her panic. 

She had been away to visit her mother in Chorrol when she heard word that the Dragonborn had sided with the Stormcloaks and that Markarth had fallen. By the time the Breton had arrived back to Skyrim she had found the war was over, Solitude had been taken, and the Thalmor, along with Imperial Commanders, had been sentenced to death. 

She mouthed his name as she lowered her trembling hand bringing the slightest crease between his brows. It looked as if Rulindil could hardly keep his head up and Imani longed badly to rush up to him, to heal him as best she could, to stop this to save him as he had saved her. 

The guards were on him and the crowd erupted into chaotic jeers and wild chanting for his blood. The once great and powerful Third Emissary was drug unceremoniously to the block and with a snide bark of laughter, the guards slung him forward. Imani bit back a cry of outrage, too numb to do anything, as Rulindil's already battered face made contact with the bloody block and though the crowd was louder than any dragon, Imani heard his hoarse cry. 

She saw him as he scrambled to move, to look up, to make sure she hadn't left when the soldiers descended once more. Her heart lurched up into her throat as they bent him over the block and smashed the side of his face against the blood-soaked slab of stone, taunting and cursing him as they did, all the while she stood helpless to stop it. She looked away for a split second to the balcony above, and the sound around her grew muggy. 

Ulfric stood above with a glare more starved for blood than any Thalmor, beast, Aedra, or Daedra as he looked down upon the elf below. Beside him stood the mighty Dragonborn, arms crossed, an arrogant smirk on his lips. Imani felt her tears race hot down her chilled face. She longed to scream out to them, to curse them, to kill them. She wanted to plead, to fight, to steal away Rulindil. She longed to wake up from this horrid nightmare, but she would be forced to relive this moment all the days of her life.

The gathering began to grow silent, and Imani tore her gaze back to the scene that would forever remain seared into her mind. Rulindil slowly, trembling, angled his head and she moved before she could stop herself. Imani moved toward the center of them, elbowing blindly those who dared to touch her, and soon stood right before the block. His eyes were back on her, soft and gentle despite the bruises that swelled them and the blood that flowed down from the newest wound to his head to blur them, and Imani bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from allowing her desperation to end this from leaving her in the form of a guttural scream.

The headsman stepped behind him, and Imani felt the color leave her face. Her breaths came in harsh pants, and she felt her legs go weak as her eyes darted between Rulindil and the hooded monstrosity behind him. 

"..B-br…"

Then her eyes trained solely on him and the elf, with trembling force, smiled. The crowd went rabid at this but the Breton felt time stop for a moment. Her heart swelled with adoration and thankfulness that she had known this side of him. The side that longed for affection, the part of him that was reserved for her and her alone, the part of him that was more than capable of love and gave it freely to her. They all saw a mocking monster that insulted their 'honored dead'. 

Imani saw her entire world. 

"Rulindil."

His breath came jagged, and his smile only grew as he looked back at her. 

"L-look…'t..me."

As if she would look at anything else. She knew what was about to come and even with that knowledge she would never be able to look away no matter how badly she wanted to. Her lip trembled and her teeth chattered, and she longed badly for him to overtake them all, to pull her into his arms, to remain with her here. This wasn't right. It wasn't ok! They had no right to take him away from her! They had no right! 

"I love you."

The statement was repeated over and over as if it would provoke them to have mercy on him. She sucked for air hungrily between the statement, drown by those around her, but heard clear to him. Rulindil exhaled and licked his busted lips, and behind him, death moved. 

"I love y-you, t-too, I-Ima-ani."

And then time sped up, and with a look of horror, Imani watched the bloody steel split his head from his shoulders. Her scream of anguish went muted by the enthusiastic cheers that rose up from all around her. The Breton sank to her knees as the guards tossed his head away and kicked away his body to the pile. She sobbed into her palms and stared at his body as it rolled down to rest before her. 

They were all happy to see him die. 

Imani clutched her arms around her middle, protruding beneath her robes, and sobbed without care for any who may have seen. They thought the monster, the wicked one, the one that had destroyed their lives was forever gone. Little did they know that she carried a part of him within her and that he would continue to live on.


End file.
